Ragnarok
by Sarit
Summary: Chapter 5 Uploaded What were the events that led to Loki getting banished to Earth? Read and find out! Spoilers for the anime and some of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ragnarok

Series: Matantei Loki Ragnarok

Rating: R

Pairings: Loki/Sigyn; Loki/Mayura/Freyr; Heimdall/Freyr; Thor (Narugami)/Sif; and others…

Warnings: Angst, death, sap…general evilness all around ;)

Summary: Loki the Trickster is one of the most feared and ridiculed gods among the Norse pantheon.  But when he takes a practical joke too far, Odin exiles him to Earth as an eight-year old child.  Undeterred, the young god is determined to return to Asgard triumphant.

A.N.: This series has just recently started, and so far only twenty-two episodes have been aired.  But I just fell in love with this series, mainly because of the subject matter.  Mythology has always been one of my loves, especially Norse.  Since there really isn't all that known regarding the specifics on how Loki got exiled (at least in the anime; I haven't read the manga yet), then this fic will center on the anime itself.  If you're at all interested in this anime, you can go to Destination Ragnarok () for more information.

**Asgard**

In Norse mythology, there were nine worlds.  The home of the gods, Asgard, towered above the others.  The highest pinnacle upon the Norse pantheon, it resembled nothing more than a large glass castle.  Light refracted off the glass, creating prisms of light all over the structure.  There were few shadows within, but those that existed called out to those that belonged to the dark.

One figure could barely be seen incased in one of those shadowy corners.  A sly smirk crossed the features of the young man as he watched the eldest of them all, Odin, make his way to his throne room.  The young man in question watched carefully, dark mischief deep within his soulful green eyes.  He was a most undistinguishing young man, though any woman that gazed upon him was instantly struck with a fluttering in her chest.

His features gave him a handsome appeal, but it wasn't so much his looks that drew women to him.  It was the added feature of his eyes…they held mischief, mayhem, and a slight darkness.  He was what the human world termed a 'bad boy' and women always seemed to flock to that sort.

The young man's clothing wasn't anything to be concerned over either.  He seemed to favor the old English style of dressing, that from the turn of the century or just before.  Soft brown boots, covered by a pair of dark brown slacks, along with the trench coat that fell around his ankles.  It was more of a stylish coat, then a winter coat, in fact.  A white shirt, collared by a dark brown ribbon at the throat, complimented the coat.  His mop of brown hair fell in his eyes briefly before he blew it away with a grin.  Rubbing his hands together in glee, he didn't see the other man behind him.

"Up to your old tricks, Loki?" 

"Ack!" Loki, god of fire and deceit, all but had a heart attack as he pressed his back against the column.  He glared at his friend, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.  Growling, he slugged his friend in the arm.  "THOR!!  You asshole!  You about gave me heart failure!"

"Oh?  Guilty conscious?" Thor, the god of thunder, smirked.  He was about Loki's height, quite handsome in his own right.  Brown hair crowned his head, the same color eyes boring into his friend's.

"Who me?" Loki asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.  Thor rolled his eyes, causing Loki to laugh.  "Come on, before Odin has a hissy fit that we aren't in the throne room."

"Whatever."  Thor shook his head at his friend, following a smirking Loki into the throne room.  The two friends stopped at the entrance to the throne room.

Within, the world seemed to take on an unearthly feel.  The entire chamber was made of crystal, various hues and patterns dancing among the walls. The gods were gathered, waiting for Odin to appear.

Heimdall, guardian god of Asgard, turned at the pair's entrance.  He growled angrily at the figure of Loki, his fist clutched at his side.  He glared daggers with his one visible eye that could be seen, his hair covering the other.

Loki all but ignored the other god as his sights fell on the others.  Freyr was near a column talking animatedly with his sister, Freya.  The young goddess of love didn't seem to hear her brother, her eyes on Loki.  There was a softness to her features as she gazed upon the god of deceit.

Thor dragged his friend with him, Loki giving a half-hearted yelp of protest.  Thor winked at Freya, who all but ignored him, her eyes on Loki. Loki didn't seem to notice, his eyes centered upon the newest arrival.  Baldur, the god of light, entered, followed by his entourage.  Loki's eyes twitched as he watched Odin's son.

Making a face, Loki turned from Baldur.  He was just so damn perky!  It should be a crime to be that genki!  He sighed; reluctantly coming to attention with the others as Odin made his appearance. Odin, along with his wife Frigg, descended the stairs of the antechamber, coming to sit on the high dais at one end of the room.

"Punyaan!"

Loki turned from the arrival of his half-brother at the sound.  He smiled, holding his hand out. A young woman in a green gown smiled, curtseying as she accepted his hand.  Her green eyes were a match for his, twinkling mischievously as she gazed at him.  Her soft lilac hair framed her face in a cascade of curls.  She wasn't the most beautiful of women there, and certainly could not compare to the goddess of love, Freya.  But there was something about her, about her devotion to the man who held her hand that spoke well of her. On her shoulder was a strange creature, known as a shikigami.  Sitting comfortably on her shoulder, the white and pink blob was what had made the curious sound.

Loki's face brightened, taking the woman's hand in his.  Kissing her knuckles gallantly, he bowed.  "It's good to see you, Eechan."

"Oh really?  Just Eechan?" The woman asked slyly, arching an elegant eyebrow up at Loki.

He smirked, turning her palm over in his hand and placing a lingering kiss onto the flesh of her palm.  "Of course not, Sigyn.  It is always wonderful to see you."

"Good boy."  Sigyn teased, brushing his light brown hair from his face.  Sigyn didn't even seem to notice the glare of jealousy Freya leveled at her.  "So what mischief are you getting into this time, Loki?"

Loki gave a mock sigh as Thor laughed.  "I'm so misunderstood!  No one ever believes me!"

"Oh, stop your whining, baby."  Sigyn snickered, placing her finger on his nose.  Loki's eyes crossed, staring at her finger, causing her to snicker.

He grinned, winking.  He loved hearing her laugh.  She certainly wasn't the most beautiful of women in Asgard, but she had a heart bigger than any Loki had ever known.  The only time he had ever strayed from her side had been after a vicious argument between the two. The argument had escalated, causing Loki to seek solace in the arms of another woman, the giantess Angrboda.  That union had produced his three children: Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel.  Strangely, Sigyn had never been upset with him over that fiasco.  In fact, she treated the three as if they were her own children.

She'd wept when Odin and the other gods had taken the three away.  Fenrir was chained; Hel was sent to the Underworld to govern it alone and Jormungand was thrown into the deep ocean.  Sigyn had fought long and hard with Odin over Loki's three children.  Unfortunately, Odin had never been swayed by her soft, pleading words.

"Asgard to Loki!  Come in Loki!" Loki blinked at the delicate hand waving in front of his face annoyingly.  He arched an eyebrow at Sigyn, who smiled innocently up at her husband.

Thor rolled his eyes heavenward.  "It's official.  You're nuts, Sig."

"Yeah?  You mean like you?" Sigyn smiled sweetly at Thor, who rolled his eyes and growled.  She giggled, ruffling his hair.  "Now, now, shorty…"

"SHORTY?!"

Loki snickered at the two, and then excused himself, as Odin beckoned to him.  Whispering softly to the two, Loki moved smoothly through the throng of other gods and goddesses. He bowed to Odin, his green eyes filled with interest while he stood next to Odin.  Odin's impenetrable gaze fell on his half-brother, a very slight frown creasing his features.  Loki didn't really notice; such expressions were normal for Odin.

Odin waved to Frigg and she descended, joining the other gods and goddesses in conversation, allowing the two half-brothers privacy.  Loki was instantly on guard at this gesture.  Odin only wanted to talk to him privately when he was deathly serious.

"Loki, I know you and Heimdall are less than…cordial with one another." Odin began.

Loki snorted derisively at that.  "That is the understatement of the millennium!"

Odin ignored the interruption, continuing.  "I have a request of you, one that involves acquiring something from Heimdall."

Eyes bright with malice, Loki all but rubbed his hands together in glee.  "Just tell me and it's done!  I'll do anything to irritate the little slime ball."

Odin mildly sweat dropped.  The animosity between Heimdall and Loki was well documented.  "Fine.  I want his seeing eye."

"Eh?" Loki blinked, a bit shocked at the request.  Odin wanted Heimdall's right eye?  It would be challenging, of course. But it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"You are able to do it, yes?  Not too difficult for you, Loki?" Odin baited his half-brother, knowing it was just the thing to push Loki over to do his wishes.

And push him it did.  Loki's green eyes flashed, turning a dark shade of red briefly.  "As you wish, Odin." Odin smiled, watching his half-brother leave his side and head back to Sigyn and Thor.  Now all he had to do was watch, and wait.

And pray his dreams were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darkness blanketed Asgard, the various halls of the gods' silent in sleep.  Nothing stirred within the silence of the night for a long moment.  A creature, no larger than a bird, seemed to flit across the moon, and then disappeared.  Flapping its wings, a majestic falcon descended from the air, landing on the window sill on the castle.  The window in question was situated in one of the largest towers of an old castle.

The furnishings of the room were sparse, plain.  There was a desk to one side of the room; curtains surrounded the only other piece of furniture.  The bed was large, easily taking up half the room.  Loki knew it quite well, as he'd been there quite often in the distant past.  Angrboda hadn't been the only one he'd visited when he and Sigyn had been on the outs with one another. The encounter they'd had together had been passionate, but brief.  Loki had wanted it that way, his feelings for Heimdall nothing more than an acquaintance at best.

Heimdall, on the other hand, had been nearly devastated at the blatant rejection.  Unable to stand the thought of being used in such a manner, his hatred for Loki grew, until he could barely stand to see the Trickster God. Loki was oblivious to this, of course.  Heimdall was a challenge, to be certain, but nothing more than that.  Thus, Loki had no clue about why Heimdall was so angered at him all the time.  

Not that he cared much.  The falcon at the window sill shimmered, becoming the figure of Loki.  His eyes danced with mischief as he made his way over to the bed.  Gazing down at Heimdall, Loki smirked.  This was going to be like taking candy from a baby!

Kneeling on the bed, Loki gazed down at Heimdall.  The other tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling.  Unable to discern what Heimdall was muttering, Loki shrugged.  It wasn't really that important.

Reaching out with his hand, he pushed aside Heimdall's hair, revealing his right eye.  Loki's smirk died, his eyes grew distant as he gazed at the Eye.  It opened, gazing at Loki intensely.  Loki caught his breath, but it appeared Heimdall was still asleep. Ignoring the strange feeling of foreboding he felt at the look, Loki placed his hand over the eye.  It closed, a soft purple light emanating from Loki's hand.  He pulled his hand away, gazing at the crystal that now sat in his hand.

Scrambling away from Heimdall, Loki stared at the pillow, the white slowly being dyed from the blood pouring onto it from the open wound in Heimdall's eye.  Clutching the Eye to his chest, Loki changed form and flew out, moments before an ear-piercing scream came from the bedroom.

*           *           *

All was dark in the Hall of Ancients.  A lone figure sat on the dais, waiting.  It was well past midnight, when all sensible creatures should be asleep.  The figure waited…and waited.  It finally turned its head, gazing into the shadows.  

Loki emerged from the shadows, a devilish smirk on his face.  He hid his apprehension and fear well, so not even the visitor in the room would detect it.  "I have it."

"Thank you, brother."  Odin emerged from the dais, coming down to stand before Loki.  He held out his hand, waiting ever patiently.

Reaching into his pocket, Loki handed Odin a leather pouch.  Taking the pouch, Odin eagerly opened it.  His eyes went wide in delight at the sight of the sparkling jewel inside.  "Very well done, brother!" Loki nodded curtly, and then strode out of the Hall.  Odin arched an eyebrow, watching Loki's back before his half-brother disappeared. Holding the jewel tightly in his hand, Odin gazed into it, searching.  His eyes widened as the jewel began to glow.

*           *           *

Leaving the Hall of Ancients, Loki made his way back home; to Lyr. [1] He found it ironic that many of the gods thought he was a wanderer with no home whatsoever.  Such thoughts were ludicrous, of course.  Why wouldn't he have a home?  He wasn't some homeless vagabond, after all.

The God of Fire entered Lyr quietly, solemnly.  His head was bowed, his heart and soul troubled by what had occurred that night.  He hadn't expected what had occurred at Himinbjorg. [2] The scene in Heimdall's bedroom still haunted him.  Shivering, he pushed past the fire sentries, entering the main foyer.

As would be expected with the home of the god of fire, there was a great deal of red.  Red marble floors, with traces of black, adorned the hall.  Tapestries depicting the struggle of the Vanir and Aesir lined the walls.  Strangely, none of Loki's own exploits were in attendance on the tapestries.

A long silver staircase branched off into two directions.  Despite the blood colored floors, the hall was soft and light, a mystical feel to it.  There weren't many that knew that this was Loki and Sigyn's home.  Most believed that the hall belonged to Melgand.  Melgand did live there, but she was more of lady in waiting for Sigyn than anything.

Loki had never tried to dissuade any of the other gods in their thinking on that score.  Lyr was a sort of haven for him, someplace he could go without anyone knowing…somewhere he could be truly happy.

Turning to face one of the walls, Loki gazed at the portrait that hung on the wall.  His hand reached out, touching the images gently. It was a typical family portrait.  Sigyn sat in a chair in the front, her white gown spread out around her.  On her lap sat Fenrir, in his puppy form.  Behind her stood Loki, his hands on the chair Sigyn in.  Narvi and Vali stood on either side of their father, looking proud as they glanced at their father.  Hel sat at Sigyn's feet, next to her other brother.  Jormungand seemed to be purring as Hel pet him. Tilting his head to the side, Loki gazed at the picture more closely.  Odd how much alike Hel and Sigyn were…

"I remember when that was taken."

Turning from the portrait, Loki gazed upon the figure of his wife, Sigyn.  Her soft lilac hair framed her face, falling around her as she stood in her white nightgown.  Her head was tilted to the side, gazing up at him inquiringly.  She barely came up to this chest, her petite frame a startling contrast to Loki's tall frame.

He smiled, reaching out to brush her cheek with his hand, his previous thoughts forgotten.  "Couldn't sleep?"

"You know I can't sleep when you're gone." Sigyn replied softly, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch.  Her eyes opened, gazing into his green pools.  "Something happened." 

He sighed; there was no fooling her.  He nodded, but didn't elaborate. She nodded as well, taking his hand in her own.  Leading him from the hall, they mounted the stairs.  Loki followed her wordlessly, feeling a sense of foreboding.  "Sigyn…"

"Yes?" She turned her head, gazing at him.  With him a step below and her a step above, they were eye to eye.

"Would you…do a reading?" Loki asked tentatively.  He hated using such things, especially from her.  But the night's events had unnerved him greatly.

Gazing at him thoughtfully, it was almost as if she could see into his soul, see what had happened and why.  "All right."  Turning, she climbed the rest of the way up the stairs, leading him down the right hand corridor instead of the left, where their bedroom lay.

There was only one room on the right wing of the hall.  It was large, taking up the entire wing.  Upon entering, Loki blinked, the light almost blinding. The entire room was lit with candles.  Candles of all shapes and sizes surrounded the room, giving it an eerie, otherworldly look.  Stepping inside, Sigyn immediately went to the small circle drawn on the ground.  She sat at one end, indicating the opposite end.

Loki nodded, going over and sitting down on the indicated spot.  Sigyn returned, carrying a bowl and jug.  There was a leather pouch in the bowl, strange clacking sounds coming from the pouch.  Sitting across from Loki, Sigyn set the pouch to the side.  Pouring water from the jug into the bowl, she then sprinkled some dust into the water.  Setting the bowl of incense to the side, she lifted the pouch into her hand.  Reciting an incantation over the pouch, she poured the contents out.

Runes fell out of the pouch, spilling onto the floor.  Strangely, they all landed next to one another, each one turned over so the symbol on each was hidden.  The runes were made of a strange semi-precious stone, one unseen on Earth.

Her hand over the runes, Sigyn closed her eyes and recited:

_In this fateful hour,_

_I call upon all Heaven with its power_

_And the sun with its brightness_

_And the snow with its whiteness_

_And the fire with all the strength it hath_

_And the lightening with its rapid wrath_

_And the winds with their swiftness along the path_

_And the sea with its deepness_

_And the rocks with their steepness_

_And the earth with its starkness_

_All these I place,_

_By Heaven's almighty help and grace,_

_Between myself and the powers of darkness._

Silence filled the air after Sigyn's prayer ended.  A soft purple glow began to surround each rune, imbuing it with power.  The light faded and she looked up.  "Choose five stones.  The first will show the situation as it is now.  The second: challenge.  The third shall depict what course of action you must take, the fourth, your sacrifice.  The last will be your future."

Taking a deep breath, Loki closed his eyes.  Runes held power; he did not want them to interpret something incorrect.  The slightest hesitation on his part could prove disastrous.  The Shadow creatures in Nifleheim had shown him that.  Reaching out with a steady hand, he picked five stones, seemingly at random.  Placing them before Sigyn, he opened his eyes.

She nodded, scooping up the rest of the stones and placing them in her leather pouch.  Setting it aside, she picked up the stones and placed them in order.  Once they were in the correct alignment, she turned them over.

Loki looked upon the stones, feeling apprehension in his stomach.  What did they mean?

Reaching out, Sigyn touched the first stone, the one on the top.  "This is Ansuz.  Normally it signifies the attention of the Divine…however…"

Swallowing, Loki looked up at Sigyn, her eyes troubled.  "However, you drew it in its reversed position.  In its reversed position, this signifies that you are concerned over a present situation.  There is a sense of futility…stagnation, even fear."

Loki went cold, gazing at the rune of Ansuz.  'Heimdall…' That was the only thing he could think of at the moment.  The way the Eye had shone when he'd taken it…shaking himself, he nodded for Sigyn to continue.

Reaching out, she touched the second stone in the spread.  "Othila.  A radical separation will occur soon.  Paths will be separated, for how long I cannot tell."

'Separation?'  What separation could she mean, Loki wondered.  His brow furrowed, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

"The third: Uruz." Sigyn continued, her eyes glowing slightly as the stones did.  As the foremost rune master in Asgard, second only to Odin himself, she held immense power.  "Change must occur or all will be lost.  The old ways must die to give way to the new."

A spike of fear slid down Loki's back, gritting his teeth as he gazed down at the runes.  They continued to glow, as if mocking him.  Did he dare to hear the rest?

But Sigyn didn't seem to be able to stop.  She pointed to the fourth stone.  "Nauthiz.  Identify your shadow, dark, or repressed side.  Obstacles will be created for you personally, as well as the world around you.  The need for restraint is unquestionable here.  If it is not received, disaster will result."

Eyes wide, Loki sought to edge back from her, to break the trance.  But her hand reached out, taking his arm in hers.  She touched his finger to the last stone.  It was blank, clear of any markings.  "The last…the Unknowable, the Divine.  Death may occur, but a rebirth will result.  A new beginning after much hardship and strife will be your reward."

The glow disappeared, causing Loki to reach out to catch Sigyn as she slumped forward.  The glow died from the stones, making them seem cold and lifeless.  She smiled up at her husband gratefully, resting in his arms.  "Did it help, my lord?"

"We will see, Sigyn." Loki smiled back at her, his concern over the reading banished for the time being in his concern for his wife.  "Are you well?"

She smiled, nodding as she rested against him.  He smiled, lifting her up into his arms.  She snuggled into his strong arms, resting her head on his shoulder.  Loki bent down, brushing his lips over hers.  Breathing in his scent, her breath caught once more as his lips kissed hers more deeply, the two exiting the chamber to the more pleasurable and warm confines of their shared bedroom.

Unnoticed by either, the stones on the floor began to glow once more.  The remaining stones in the pouch poured out, rearranging themselves.  They glowed brightly, and then subsided.

Upon the floor, the stones had arranged themselves to spell out a single word.

Ragnarok.

[1] After much research, the only reference I found to Loki's hall was one he 'made' with the help of some dwarves.  The reference regarding Lyr was it was the Hall of Fire…since Loki is the fire god; it would make sense that this was his home.

[2] The name of Heimdall's hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  


  
  
Sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the closed curtains.  A beam of light seemed to take a sadistic delight in appearing over Loki's eyes.  Growling in discontent, one green eye cracked open, glaring at the curtains.  
  
  
  
A soft giggle came from his companion.  Loki glanced down, a grin on his face.  Brushing back the soft lilac hair, he nibbled Sigyn's lips.  "Morning, beloved."  
  
  
  
"Good morning, dearest."   Sigyn purred, snaking an arm around his neck to pull him closer.  He willingly followed, his lips and tongue teasing her own deliciously.  She purred against his lips before pulling back slightly.  "Well, someone certainly is feeling better this morning."  
  
  
  
"Of course." Loki smirked, trailing kisses down her neck.  She smiled, closing her eyes dreamily.  
  
  
  
Both yelped as a black fur ball jumped up onto them from the floor.  "DADDY!"  
  
  
  
"Fenrir!" Two displeased voices growled.  Two pairs of green eyes flashed, glaring at the puppy.  
  
  
  
Fenrir whimpered, his ears lay back as he slunk backwards.  He hadn't meant to upset them...  
  
  
  
"MAMA!  PAPA!" Two bundles of energy zoomed in after Fenrir, carbon copies of Loki.  Their hair was mused, identical grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
Sigyn smiled at her twin sons, sitting up in bed.  The sheet covering her, she held her arms out to the two boys.  They squealed, jumping onto the bed and snuggling their mother.  
  
  
  
"So much for sleeping in." Loki sighed good-naturedly, tickling Fenrir.  "And just how did you get here, brat?"  
  
  
  
Fenrir looked up at Loki innocently.  "Hel let me out.  She wanted to come visit."  
  
  
  
"Did she now?" Loki arched an eyebrow upwards at this news.  His only daughter wasn't really one for socializing.  
  
  
  
"I hope there isn't a problem with that, Father."  
  
  
  
"Hel!" Sigyn smiled at her husband's daughter, her hand outstretched in welcome.  
  
  
  
Hel all but ignored Sigyn as she came in.  Once again Loki took notice of how much Hel and Sigyn resembled each other.  
  
  
  
"Of course there isn't a problem, Hel.  It is wonderful to see you." Sigyn's voice shook Loki out of his revere.  "Why don't you all head downstairs.  We'll be down shortly and we can have breakfast together."  
  
  
  
"YAY!" The twins bounced off the bed, dragging Fenrir and Hel after them.  The door shut quietly behind the four.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for the way she was acting..."  
  
  
  
"Oh hush.  Don't apologize for her.  Especially whenever both know she wouldn't." Sigyn said, turning to slide off the bed.  She hid the sad look on her face from her husband as she got out of bed.  
  
  
  
"Just because you're not her mother doesn't give her the right to walk over you, Sigyn."  Loki retorted, angry.  It was bad enough how Hel treated his wife; it was even worse how Sigyn just accepted it.  
  
  
  
"Loki, don't."  Sigyn got up, wrapping herself in a robe before turning to him.  "It's natural for her to dislike me.  After all, I'm close to you."  With that, she swept out of the room to get dressed.  
  
  
  
"What...was that about?" Loki frowned, watching her leave. What did she mean by that?  
  
  


*           *           *  
  
  
  
Coming down the stairs, Loki noticed instantly that something was wrong.  Sigyn  stood at the bottom of the stairs, coaxing their sons into their playroom nearby.  She looked up as he came down, their e yes locking for a moment before she ushered the boys inside wordlessly.  
  
  
  
"Loki."  
  
  
  
Turning his head from where his wife had disappeared, Loki grinned at the other occupants.  Thor stood their, his ever present hammer at his side.  Behind him stood Freyr and the Norns.  
  
  
  
"Is something the matter?" Loki asked lightly, coming to stop in front of them.  He looked from one to another.    
  
  
  
Thor gazed at his friend unflinchingly.  There was a sadness about his eyes, however.    
  
  
  
Freyr looked as bored as always.  It was obvious he had no idea why he was there.    
  
  
  
The Norns each had different expressions.  Urd gazed at him impassively, as if all this was beneath her.  A similar expression to Freyr's was on Verdandi's face.  Skuld kept her gaze down, every once in awhile looking up at Loki and blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
Arching an eyebrow upwards, Loki looked at the five.  "May I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Loki, Father wants to see you." Thor said quietly, his eyes troubled.  
  
  
  
"Oh?   What about?"  Loki asked nonchalantly, coming to stand next to his friend.  His green eyes bored into Thor's brown, making the younger man look away.  
  
  
  
"It is not for us to question the All-Father, but to follow." Freyr replied, his eyes narrowing at the snort from Loki.  
  
  
  
"Right...whatever.  Fine.  I take it you're my prison guard? " Loki sneered, not bothering to wait for an answer as he made his way out of Lyr and towards Asgard.  The others blinked in surprise, then followed him.  
  
  
  
An evil little smirk fell over Hel's features from her place behind a column.  She watched as her father was led away.  
  
  
  
'And so it begins...'  
  
  
  
  


*           *           *  
  
  
  
Walking into the Hall of Ancients, Loki looked around angrily, his eyes narrowed.  The atmosphere was quite different from the day before.  No one would meet his eyes as he walked past.  Turning his gaze forward, he narrowed his eyes at Odin.  
  
  
  
Odin stared back at Loki, his hair falling over one eye.  Beside him stood Heimdall, his own hair covering the eye Loki knew was no longer there.  With a wave of Odin's hand, the others left Loki's side, leaving the god of mischief alone.  
  
  
  
Standing, Odin descended the stairs   of the dais, approaching Loki.  A few feet away from Loki, Odin gazed at his half-brother intently.  He raised his hand, and the last thing Loki saw was Odin's aura surrounding him, and a woman's cry of dismay.  
  
  
  
_Loki looked around him, frowning.   He was in the Void, a place neither physical or within time.  It was a place of nowhere…nothing existed here._  
  
  
  
_"Odin?"  Loki questioned a slight tinge of fear in his voice._  
  
  
  
_A disembodied voice floated out; the voice of Odin.  "You are exiled."_  
  
  
  
_"Exiled?  Why?!" Loki took a step forward, his eyes wide in disbelief.   "What have I done?!"_  
  
  
  
_A snake of light flew out of the center of the Void, surrounding Loki.  He cried out, falling as his body changed, becoming that of an eight-year old child._  
  
  
  
_"Odin…ODIN!!!" Eight-year old Loki reached out to the bright light, anguish in his voice and on his face.  Tumbling through the void, eh vowed then and there to return to the World of Gods._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scream inside the Hall of Ancients was piercing and heart wrenching.  Silence reigned after the scream ended, no one daring to speak.  
  
  
  
Sigyn knelt on the floor of the Hall, her head bowed in unending grief.  Her hand lay limply on the spot where her husband had stood only moments before.  In her hand she held a black stone, a golden chain dangling from between her fingers as she held it.  
  
  
  
Looking up, her eyes turned hard; anger and hatred filled her eyes as she gazed at Odin.  "Why?  Bring him back!"  
  
  
  
Odin stared down at Sigyn impassively, unswayed by her anger.  He looked up as the doors opened.  Urd stepped in, her eyes locking with his.  She shook her head, then joined her sisters.  The clam expression on Odin's face changed, turning into a snarl of rage.  He grabbed Sigyn by her throat, his eyes bright with the tinge of madness.  "Where are they?"  
  
  
  
Choking slightly, Sigyn nevertheless smirked at him.  "Do you think I didn't know your plans?  That the runes would hide it from me?  You'll never find them…never!"  
  
  
  
Growling in anger, Odin tightened his hold on her neck, choking her.  The defiance!  
  
  
  
Don't be rash now.  She is still useful.  Odin heard within his mind and knew the words to be true.  Loosening his hold on her, he watched as her body hit the floor.  "Very well.  We will simply have to see what Fenrir and Jormungand know."  
  
  
  
"Leave them alone!" Sigyn, filled with fear at what Odin might do to her husband's children, attacked.  Unthinkingly, she ran at him, her hands bent into claws as she sought to protect her family.  
  
  
  
A snarl escaped Odin, his hand raised.  Power flew from his hand, hitting her square in the chest.  She screamed, falling back.  "you wish to join that traitor?  Then join him, Sigyn!  Only I curse you!  You will know him, be with him…but you will not know him, yourself, or he you!"  
  
  
  
"Odin…no!"  Sigyn screamed her hair flying around her as if she were caught in a wind.  A bright flash of light, and Sigyn's body began to deteriorate.  Her eyes gazed on Odin, filled with hatred.  
  
  
  
"We will return and when we do, Ragnarok will come!"  A final scream of pain and she was gone, nothing left of her but ashes.  Everyone was silent, watching in a mixture of awe and shock.  Odin had done the unthinkable.  Not only had he banished Loki, but he'd just killed Sigyn…  
  
  
  
Freyr hissed, making a grab for his sister.  Her face was filled with sorrow and she ran over to Odin.  What was she thinking?!  
  
  
  
"Odin, please!  Bring Loki back!  He couldn't have done whatever it was!" Freya pleaded, her blue eyes filled with tears.  Odin couldn't keep Loki away!  
  
  
  
Eyes flashing, Odin gripped Freya by the throat.  She gagged, her hand grabbing at his hand that encircled her throat.  "You wish to be with him, Freya?  I can oblige you!'  
  
  
  
She cried out, her body disappearing.  
  
  
  
Panting heavily, Odin turned on his heel and stalked off.  The others stared in fear.  He'd just banished two of the most important gods of the Norse Pantheon.  
  
  
  
"Freya!" Freyr cried his voice heartbroken.  He fell to his knees, sobbing.  Frigg wrapped her arms around him, gazing at her husband.  Odin didn't even give them a second glance as he turned and walked out of the Hall.  
  
  
  
Silence descended on the Hall for long moments.  En masse, the other gods and goddesses departed.  Fear and terror was clearly etched upon their faces.  Thor knelt next to Freyr and Frigg, helping Freyr up.  Carrying his distraught friend out of the Hall, Thor looked back briefly.  
  
  
  
'Such pain and heartache.  I wonder will things ever be like they were?'  Thor thought to himself, carrying Freyr.  His eyes caught sight of the Norns briefly before they disappeared.  Life was, indeed, interesting.  But would they survive?  
  
  
  
'Be safe, my friend and return to us one day.'  Thor thought to his exiled friend.  He was thankful Loki wasn't there to see what had happened to Sigyn.  But then, he wondered if Loki didn't already know.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in sadness, he led his young friend away.  Hopefully to heal and survive on his own; like they would all need to do now.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Midgard was like nothing Loki would have expected. He'd been there on occasion in the old days, but that had been centuries upon centuries ago. The human race had been nothing but a group of foraging wild men then. Through the centuries, man had progressed to astounding levels.

After being exiled from Asgard, Loki had traveled all over the globe for years, until finally settling in Tokyo, Japan. All through the seventeen years of his exile, Loki had traveled, collecting various evil auras around the globe. Once he'd attained enough auras, he'd be able to break the spell Odin had placed on him and return to Asgard.

With each passing day, he longed for that day. The only companionship he'd had in all that time had been Yamino, who looked after him dutifully. Despite the advances, he found himself longing for the simple way of life that Midgard had once known.

Part of him, he had to admit, longed for Asgard still. What had happened to Sigyn after he had been banished? Had Odin banished her as well, or had he brought her to Gladenheim as a hostage? He couldn't imagine Odin doing that to his own daughter. But then, he had been Odin's blood-brother...

Shaking his head, Loki looked up, watching the door to his study open. Yamino entered, a young girl behind him. He smirked; their first client! He'd chosen to open up a detective agency, knowing it would be easier to locate evil jaki that way. He gave his customary address, knowing how mysterious it sounded. He loved the sound of it!

The young woman stared, then walked over to Loki. He smirked, the look of awe plain on her face. Well of course she would be in awe of his amazing abilities...

Until she placed her hand on his head, looking down at him as if he were a child. Which, technically, he was. "You're the detective?"

"Yes." Loki retorted, miffed that she would think otherwise. Who else would be, Yamino?!

"Uh huh." The pretty pink-haired girl replied intelligently, arching an eyebrow up at him. "But you're still a kid!" She knelt down next to him so they were at eye level.

He was really getting tired of that phrase. "Don't judge my skills by my size. What is your name?"

"Me? Daidouji Mayura." Mayura replied, still uncertain about this. How could this kid find that doll for her?

"Mayura..." Loki stared at her, a tingle running down his back. Whether it was the small bit of jaki that he could detect from her or something else, he wasn't quite sure. "What is it you are here for?"

"Oh…OH!" Mayura giggled, nearly bouncing. "I want you to find something for me!"

"Oh? What is that?" Loki asked, a bit curious now.

"A doll!"

Loki sweat-dropped. "A doll?"

"Hai!" Mayura giggled, her eyes going starry-eyed a bit. She clapped her hands together, all but gushing in her excitement. "It's so kawaii! It talks and laughs and says 'oneechan!'"

"Yamino-kun…"

"Hai, Loki-sama."

Loki looked down through the window at the young girl who had just left. She'd huffed and glared at the mansion after Yamino had escorted her to the door. The jaki that had been attached to her had been vaguely familiar, yet it wasn't. At first, he'd thought it was her directly, but then he'd realized it wasn't her personally, but something attached to her. But what could it be?

It was almost as if a part of Mayura was someone or something he knew, but he could never quite put his finger on it. Shrugging the thought away, he turned to Yamino. "Come, Yamino-kun. We have to find this doll."

"We're taking the case?" Yamino blinked, surprised. Then why did they send the girl away?

"No. But there was jaki attached to her." Loki smirked, leading the way out of the room, Yamino shaking his head in wonder, but following.

-----------------------

Many cases later, Loki found himself in his study, gazing down at the Brisingamen. He'd found an ornate velvet box to place the golden necklace within it. It gleamed, sparkling as if made of the finest jewels, despite the fact that no jewel resided within it. He'd stolen it from Freya once, wanting to give it as a gift to Sigyn when they had been courting.

At the thought of Sigyn, his eyes teared and he forced them away. He missed her terribly, his love for her having never diminished in the slightest since his arrival in Midgard. He'd been shocked to find Freya here. It still haunted him, her words of what Odin had done.

Whenever he mentioned Sigyn to Narugami, his old friend would look away and mumble something about having to go back to work and leave. Deep in his heart, Loki knew something was terribly wrong, but he refused to let it get him down. He would find her and see her again, he knew that in his heart.

He did worry about the twins, however. They were so small and would they understand what had happened to their father? And what about Hel?

Loki was determined to find out what had happened to Sigyn. His eyes narrowed in resolve as he got up from his desk and walked out the door of his study.

"Loki-sama?" His son, Yamino, questioned when he saw his father descend the stairs from his position at the foot of said stairs, cleaning the banister.

"I'm going out for a bit, Yamino-kun. I should be back shortly." Loki said evasively before walking out of the mansion without another word.

Yamino blinked, then sighed and shook his head. "Go with him?" He looked up at the fluffy marshmallow that floated above his head.

"Punyan!" Ecchan agreed, flying out of the mansion through a window and trailing after Loki. The shikigami settled itself upon Loki's head, his customary position. Loki didn't even flinch at the new addition as he set out for Narugami's latest part-time job.

"Get them while they're hot! Get your bean buns (change to whatever those bean fish-shaped treats are) here!"

Narugami called out, ringing the bell on his food cart. He was near the pier, where a carnival was currently going on. He'd managed to get a job at the famous shop, _Jork_. They'd been amazed at his devotion to the job, even when he'd berated some customers for not finishing what they'd ordered.

He'd gotten a promotion from busboy to outside sales. He received a commission for each treat that he sold, which had turned out to be far more than what his salary had been. Now, instead of having to scrape for funds for his rent and food, he was making more than enough for both. Consequently, his grades at school were getting better and he was enjoying his time on Midgard now.

'Odd…ever since Loki decided to stay here, things have been getting better for everyone. Perhaps Father has given up?' Narugami thought to himself while pulling out another batch of treats from the oven. He'd already seen Freyr, dragging Heimdall along as usual.

He blinked in surprise, however, when he saw one of his trusted friends glaring up at him. "Oi! Loki! What brings you here?"

"Narukami-kun. We need to talk. Now." Loki retorted, his eyes fierce, brooking no argument.

"Oi…but my stand!"

"NOW!"

"Fine, fine…" Narugami sighed. There was no arguing with him when Loki was in this mood. Putting up a sign stating he'd return shortly, Narugami followed Loki toward a set of benches overlooking the ocean.

Narugami was just about to demand of Loki what he wanted when Loki spoke. His eyes were haunted, filled with pain and fear as he spoke. "Tell me, Thor."

Taken aback by the usage of his real name, Narugami opened his mouth to deny that he didn't know what Loki was talking about. He quickly closed his jaw, seeing the look of anguish and longing on his best friend's face.

Narugami gazed down at the floor, his hands gripping Mjollner tightly. Loki arched an eyebrow upwards. He'd never seen his friend so…afraid?

"She's dead." The words were simple but held a world of meaning. Loki recoiled from his friend, his green eyes filled with disbelief and anguish. Narugami looked up at his friend, his own eyes filled with anguish and knowledge that he held. "She demanded that Odin return you after he banished you here. He refused and she attacked him."

He smiled, remembering how feisty and determined she had been. "I don't think I've ever been prouder of my little sister…" He shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat. "He cursed her, then killed her, leaving nothing left. I…I'm sorry Loki."

Eyes wavering, Loki abruptly stood and ran away from Narugami, quiet sobs escaping him. It couldn't be true…no! He wouldn't believe it! Sigyn wasn't dead, she couldn't be! How could she be dead?! She'd promised they'd see each other again!

Sobbing, feeling worse than he ever had since being exiled, he tripped on a tree root. He didn't even notice where he was, or who might be around. His heart broke at that instant and he wondered fleetingly if he would ever be happy again.

A figure stood behind him, though he didn't notice. There was a flash of light, and then Freya appeared. She knelt next to him, gathering him into her arms. He sobbed, clinging to her as he sobbed uncontrollably.

She sighed, crooning to him like the child he appeared to be. She didn't even have to ask to know why he was like this. Freya had never been very keen on Sigyn, mostly because of her jealousy. Why did Sigyn have the privilege of being Loki's wife and not her?

At the moment, she pushed aside her jealousy. Loki needed her right now and she was determined to be there for him, even if he didn't want her.

After a time, he subsided. His eyes were still filled with unbearable pain, but at least he wasn't sobbing anymore. Loki remained silent for a long time before be finally looked up at her. Reaching out, he touched Freya's face tenderly. "Thank you, Freya."

She blushed, nodding. "Anything for you, Loki."

He sighed, straightening up. "I better get back home. Will you…come for tea?"

She smiled. "I would like that very much." He smiled slightly, then took her hand and the two walked side by side to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Violence, angst and main character death ahead! This chapter is rated R, so be warned.**

Chapter Five

* * *

Ecchan had told Fenrir and Yamino what had happened with their father after they had returned home with Freya. Both were extremely worried about their father. They were determined to be near him, help him through this difficult time. Loki seemed to be a bit more melancholy than usual, but he soon broke out of it. Freya still clung to him like a leech, but even she had seemed to tone down a bit in recognition of his grief.

Mayura seemed to sense something different about Loki as well. She didn't plague him with her incessant quest for mysteries. Instead, she spent time with him, reading with him and having him tutor her in various subjects for school. To most, it would seem odd that a sixteen year old was being tutored in school subjects by an eight year old. Then again, most people didn't know Loki and Mayura.

Since Loki had decided to stay on Midgard, they had become even closer than before. After learning of his wife's death, Loki had poured all of his resources into his life on Midgard. From previous conversations with Narugami, he knew that his twin sons were safe in Jotunheim, where Sigyn had hidden the boys. He was half tempted to return to his old home to search for them, but he didn't want to alert Odin to their presence in any way.

The "mystery disease" seemed to have abandoned Mayura, at least temporarily. She was still as excitable as ever, but whenever she was around Loki all thoughts of mysteries fled her mind. Most of her concern was centered on cheering him up, keeping him happy. When she'd questioned Yamino on why Loki had been so sad, he'd said that a family member had died.

Mayura had prodded Yamino for no information, and in desperation, Yamino had said it was Loki's mother that had died. He wasn't really lying…Loki's mother was dead, she just wasn't the person Loki was so upset over losing.

This cut directly into Mayura's heart. She knew all too well what it was like to lose a mother. She'd been a little younger than what she perceived Loki's age to be, so she felt for him. Thus, she'd decided to take him under her wing, so to speak.

Knowing how it was without a mother, Mayura appointed herself HIS mother. She didn't go so far as to ask him to call her that, but she certainly acted very motherly towards him. At least, that was how it started out. Mayura tried to deny it to herself, but in her heart, she was feeling more than just motherly or sisterly affection for Loki.

She shied away from that, not wanting to even contemplate it. How could she like him that way?! He was a child! Despite the fact that he acted like anything but an eight year-old, he was still that age.

That wasn't the only thing that disturbed her, however. Ever since Loki had come back, she'd been having the strangest dreams. They were…nothing short of erotic, at least at times. In them, she dreamt of that handsome young man that she met while she'd been looking for Loki. Even then he'd made her heart skip a beat more than once. He was easily the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. He wasn't just handsome like other men, but actually beautiful. She'd found herself filled with pride that he'd been so concerned about her, wanting to help her.

Then again, he had said he was a god. What sane person said they were something like that?! But maybe he was so beautiful because he really was a god…if he was; she wanted to find out from where. She'd always believed in mysteries, ever since she was a small child. This man posed a most singular mystery!

Standing at the entrance to the mansion, Mayura looked up. She blinked, seeing Loki in the window above the door. It was his study window and she could see him quite clearly. He pulled away from the window, but not before Mayura could see the tears on his face.

Her own face grew determined and she went inside. The house was silent, no sound coming from anywhere. A soft whimper sounded and she looked down.

Fenrir looked up at her, his big puppy eyes gazing up at her forlornly. She gave him a smile, bending down to pick him up. She rubbed him behind the ears, trying to soothe him while climbing the stairs up to Loki's study.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, her brows furrowed with worry. Loki sat in his chair behind his desk, looking as melancholy as Mayura suspected. There were traces of smeared tears on his face, though he tried to hide it. Setting Fenrir down, she closed the door behind and went over to Loki.

He looked at her forlornly as she knelt in front of him. Her own eyes were filled with unshed tears, both of them reliving the pain of losing someone dear to them. He sniffed and that was all it took. Mayura gathered him into her arms and he clung to her, burying his face in her chest as he sobbed.

Pulling him into her arms, Mayura sat on the floor, pulling Loki into her lap and rocking him back and forth. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him despite her own tears that were falling steadily. 

* * *

Yamino busied himself with his chores, looking up at the staircase. Loki has closeted himself within his rooms since Freya had brought him home. Strangely, Freya had seemed to understand and had summarily told Yamino that Loki didn't need to worry about her stalking him anymore and left. Yamino had been flabbergasted. What had changed that?! Freya had this fixation on his father.

What Yamino didn't know was that Freya had given upon Loki after seeing him so distressed at the news of Sigyn's death. It was at the moment that she knew he would never be hers. She'd long wished for him to be hers, had prayed for it with all her might. She'd even contemplated a few times of getting Sigyn out of the way, though she never once thought of murdering the young goddess.

Carrying a basket on her arm, Freya whistled to herself softly. It had been a week since Loki had found out about Sigyn's death. His disposition hadn't recovered at all, though she didn't really expect it to. What had surprised her was that Mayura had all but moved into the mansion. Her father had seemed to even have her blessing, the two mortals worried sick about Loki.

Misao Daidouji had even come over, to speak with Loki. The two had been closeted in Loki's study for hours until Misao had emerged, declaring that Mayura was to stay over and take are of Loki until the young boy's heart mended from the loss of his 'mother.' What he didn't say was how he knew who it was that had died, and how important it was that Loki keep his spirits up. The last thing he wanted was for Loki to start Ragnarok because of a broken heart.

Thus, Freya was heading to the Enjaku Detective Agency with a basket of goodies she'd made. Freyr had come over and the two had spent wonderful evening together, retelling favorite memories of their childhood and adulthood. Freyr seemed to have calmed a great deal after finding his beloved sister. Freyr had said he would meet her later, so Freya had gone alone.

Pushing open the gate to the mansion, Freya stepped through, closing the gate behind her. It clicked, the wards blazing to life once more. She took a few steps down the path, then stopped. Shielding her hand over her eyes, she looked up at the sky.

The sky had become overcast immediately, a darkness descending upon the mansion unrepentantly, and Freya's eyes widened. A dark orange light flashed; Freya screamed. The basket of cookies fell to the ground, the treats tumbling out. Moments later a thud could be heard; a trickle of red liquid saturated the crumbled cookies. 

* * *

Yamino looked outside at the bright flash of orange light. He shielded his eyes, and then dropped his broom at the sound of a woman's scream. He rushed to the door, just as Loki's study door opened, Loki emerging with Laevatein, Mayura behind him looking frightened. All three rushed to the door and Mayura screamed, covering her face with her hands.

In the courtyard lay Freya, her head tilted to the side; her beautiful blue eyes wide open in death. The look on her face was one of shock and abject terror. Her throat was torn out, her hair lying in a pool of her own blood. There was a slit down her throat, a few golden trinkets on the ground. Whoever had killed her had taken the Brisings Necklace with them.

"Freya…" Loki whispered painfully, gazing at the young goddess. Who could have done such a horrendous thing and why? What purpose did it serve?

For even as he watched, Loki could see this hadn't been a random killing, nor had a theft. Certainly her necklace was gone, but that did not have anything to do with it. This was a ritual, plain and simple. A surge of power next to him made Loki turn sharply.

Mayura's hand and left her mouth, her eyes riveted to Freya's still form. She took a few tentative steps forward, ignoring Loki and Yamino's protests to the contrary. She knelt next to Freya, placing a hand on her bloody cheek. There seemed to be something different about her, not like the mystery loving girl she normally was.

Before Loki could do or comment on anything, he fell back, stumbling into Yamino. "FREYA-CHAN!!"

"I'm sorry…Kaitou-san…" Mayura whispered, falling back at Freyr's grief. He tripped and fell on his cape, not even caring that he was now splattered with his sister's blood. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her and crooning to her softly. "I'm here, Freya-chan…I won't let anything hurt you, I promise…Freyr promises…"

Loki turned his head, unable to bear to see Freyr's grief. It was too soon after his own. His eyes came into contact with his arch-enemy, who he would never have expected to be here.

Heimdall gazed back at Loki, neither anger nor resentment showing on his child's features. They both turned, watching the sobbing Freyr. Loki arched an eyebrow up at Mayura, who came over to them solemnly.

"A great evil has befallen us. It will not rest until we are all dead." Mayura's red eyes seemed to flash, her demeanor changing. The image of a young woman in white, soft lilac hair floating in the breeze superimposed itself over Mayura.

"Sigyn!" Loki reached out to her, but his hand passed right through the specter.

Sigyn smiled softly at her husband. "Aye dear heart. But not as I once was. Soon, though. Very soon. You all must be on your guard, or this will happen to you." She looked over at Freya, still in Freyr's arms. She turned back to them, her eyes on her half-brother. "Brother, I charge you with Freyr and Freya's care. Take them to Vanaheim. Freya's body can be healed there."

"But what of her soul?" Heimdall remarked, his one eye flashing. "Don't think I will do your bidding, Sigyn. You know my reasons for…"

"Aye, I do. And they are false. But we will speak more of this later. For now, please brother?" Sigyn pleaded with him, her green eyes speaking volumes.

Heimdall sighed. Not even he could say no to that look. "Fine. But you owe me an explanation, sister."

"And you shall have it, brother." Sigyn bowed her head, watching briefly while Heimdall made his way over to his best friend. A portal opened, the three disappearing within. Once they were gone, she turned back to Loki.

She held out her hand to him when saw he would rush to her side. "No, beloved one. I wish for it as well, but Mayura is not ready. I am still a part of her. Until things change, we must continue to be separated."

Loki clenched his fist, his small body trembling. It wasn't fair!

She smiled, kneeling in front of him. She cupped his face, smiling softly. "I know it isn't fair. But life isn't fair now is it Loki? But we make the best of things that we can. Odin cursed me, destroyed my body. But he forgot that love knows no boundaries...that I can and would return. This girl's body I inhabit…she is special. Do not let anything happen to her, for she can reunite us in time."

"How? What…who is Mayura?" Loki didn't understand, though he wasn't really trying to. He just wanted this to end and be with her again!

"You will know in time, beloved. This I promise. Take care of him, Jormie, Fenrir." Sigyn smiled at her step-children, and then stood up. Her body shimmered, her eyes closed as she once more disappeared within Mayura.

Mayura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Yamino lifted her into his arms, gazing at his father.

Loki watched Mayura's unconscious face, then turned and went back into the house. There was research to be done…and a visit.


End file.
